


The cursed songs

by Stegosaurus104



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiishu - Fandom, Wiishu - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, death of background characters, some evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104
Summary: This summary is a run down of the whole fic, if you don't want it spoiled I would suggest not reading this. Jack is a lonely guy who one day meet Wiishu . He fall in love with her, but to win her love he had to ‘make hearts cry’ by only singing. He practiced and practiced but he felt like he’s still not good enough and he was scared that someone would stole her from him while he was practicing . One night some dark figure appear in front of Jack, the figure ( Mark ) had offer for him. If he gave his soul to Mark , he would win Wiishu’s heart . He had to just sign line on letter what he happily did. After some days Jack had concert and in the end he won Wiishu’s heart. But their happiness would not last , it seemed like anyone who’d seen his concert would fall hardly ill and then died . Mark confessed to Jack that his lovely music made their hearts bleed and that it will last for ever. Mark made Jack lose his mind and after that he joined Mark.





	1. Her.

**Author's Note:**

> READ!  
> This fic idea belongs to the tumblr "septicmelon"  
> they gave me permission to use the idea. This blog has fanart for this fic.  
> Fanart -> http://septicmelon.tumblr.com/post/157532426810/im-really-happy-with-how-this-turned-out

Jack was at the show, it wasn't the best show. It was a free singing show, anyone who signed up got to sing. So far there haven't been many good ones. Jack was chasing lost hope, he couldn't sing like that, and would never get up on that stage. "Why am I even here?" Jack questioned himself. He didn't have an friends to bring with him, or any friends in general. He tried to make friends before, it just didn't work out like he hoped. He was barely living on his own and have two jobs. It wasn't the best situation of his life, he was only hoping it would get better. "After this next singer I'm leaving, I have to  get home and rest up for tomorrow." Jack thought to himself while they cheered the last singer on when they were done. Jack looked up to the stage, and his eyes came across the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Jack almost laughed really hard, what is he thinking, this girl is way too hot for him. There isn't even a chance. Jack wanted to ignore her looks and just wait until she finished to leave the audience.

But when she sang...

Jack was entranced. Her voice was so beautiful, the best singer tonight. Jack couldn't look away, he stared at her, almost without blinking. "Is she making eye-contact with me?" Jack asked himself, he held that contact for as long as she would let him. "I have to try, she is amazing." Jack was supposed to go home after she was done, but there was no way. He had to meet this girl. When she got off the stage, Jack rushed to the closest place to her, surprisingly no one else was trying to meet her. "This is the moment, I know it." To Jack's surprise she actually did walk into that hallway. He almost let her pass without saying anything.

"Uh, you.. were um, Hi, My names Jack, I like you're singing." Jack managed to spit out.

"Hello, Jack. Thank you. Did you come back here because you wanted a date with me?" she asked, her voice was so sweet, even when insulting him.

"No, I mean, yes, but not like-"

"If you want to go on a date with me, you have to prove you can make the audiences hearts cry with your voice" this was very strange, did she want Jack to sing on stage just to get a date with her?

"You want me to, sing, up there, for a date?"

"Precisely."

"What do you mean by making their hearts cry?" Jack asked, knowing singing was worth this chance at a date with her.

"You have to make them feel the pain in your voice, make them feel the emotion you put into the song."

"I'll do it! Next concert, I'll be here, then you'll go on a date with me?" Jack was so excited, this was the best moment ever."

"Only if you're any good." She walked off and left him behind. Jack's dreams were crushed, there is no way she could match up with her. She was a way better singer than he was, or ever would be.

Jack headed home, reaching his apartment, only to flop onto his bed. He just met the woman of his dreams and now he has to sing impossibly well just to get a date with her. Now all he had to do was, have a nice outfit, pick a song, practice the song, memorize the song, and perform. In front of..tons of people.. Jack was not happy about this. Doing anything in front of an audience was one of his worst fears. "I can't focus on that right now, lets just pick an outfit. Focus Jack!" he lectured himself. He ended up setting out a collared shirt with his nice dress pants. Those were good enough for this type of event. Right? The concert was a week away and he was stressing out about what he was going to wear.

I need to find a song that will make their hearts cry, so I guess that means it has to be an emotional song. What song is that emotional, I have to find one that will fit perfectly.

Jack searched all night, looking for the perfect song.

...

....

searching

...

.....

..searching..

...

!!

This will be the song.


	4. Desperate

darkiplier decides to step in and help this doubtful man, he the contract is a curse, but that's no matter, he wont know until it happens


End file.
